The Demigod Of Light
by The-haCkEr-wilL-rIsE
Summary: My name is Light and this is my story. I was worthless, abused and then it happened I killed the thing and was shoved into a whole new world. BOOK 1
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V

The wind whistled through the forest as a young boy stumbled through the trees. His black hair was swept across his face into his vast, swirling, void like green eyes. A perfect, shade of rippling green that sucked you into a vortex of emotions. The boy was injured and cold to his bones, blood dripping down his hair and into his face. A hideous gash was painted across his face, from the boys' right ear, travelling down the side of his skull, sweeping across his nose and then falling down onto his neck and stopping at the base of it. The boy tripped and landed in a pile of snow, the sky all ready starting to drip the frozen water in early November. His numerous wounds bled dark red blood onto the glistening snow and stained the earth black.

Artemis' P.O.V

I commanded my hunters to stay back as we watched the boy in front of us fall into the snow. He looked the age of five and he had many deep wounds littering his whole body. Blood poured out into the snow, staining it a deep crimson red. "My lady! We must help him!" Phoebe cried, worriedness etched on his face. Suddenly the early dawn started coming out of the filtering trees, shards of light sprinkling onto the unconscious figure in the snow. Amazingly as soon as the flecks of light touched the figure. The boys' wounds tugged themselves back together and knitted the flesh. The boys' obviously broken legs snapped themselves back in place and grew back together. All of a sudden a sharp light surged over his body and doused him in golden light completely healing the small boy. I gasped out loud at the sight before me. No Apollo kid had this power. Not even Apollo himself could heal that fast in light and Apollo can't even heal others that quickly. "Amazing" I whispered. "What demigod has powers like that? I've never seen power like that in my whole life" I said to my hunters. Amazed by the sights in front of me. "Girls, move out we have to report this to Olympus!" I whispered and I quickly teleported my hunters and I to my throne.

Percy P.O.V

I woke up to find my body completely healed only to be left with a mass of white scars to accompany my old ones. My body was aching due to last night. I had run away from Miss Peregrines' Home for Unusual children earlier that day after I had been returned by my most recent adoptive parents. Gabe, the owner of the orphanage, miss peregrines niece had started his usual beating on me after I had gotten back. He had beaten me senseless and when he had gone to get a drink I had slipped out the window and broke my legs from the fall. All I remembered after that was falling into the snow and a flash of beautiful auburn hair and silver eyes. I stood up and I noticed that a fleck of solid golden light slipped of my shoulder. "Weird" I said aloud. I walked up to a tree and noticed another weird thing. There was a slaughtered gazelle midway up the tree. Hopping onto the lowest branch I scaled the branches easily and threw the gazelle down to the ground. I jumped down onto the earth and rolled over to the gazelle. I picked up one of the broken twigs and sharpened it on the tree. I was about to cut the stomach when a gigantic roar filled my ears.

Artemis P.O.V

As soon as I flashed my hunters and I to Olympus a total outbreak occurred. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and silence washed through the palace. "I am here because my hunters and I saw something very interesting today. A young demigod used the light, not the sun to heal his entire body in less than a minute!" I shouted. "Apollo, can you do this?" I asked. "No this is impossible. Only someone more powerful than me with light could do this and there isn't anyone. Not even Hyperion can do this." Apollo whispered. Zeus roared in outrage. "Father, this demigod might be even more powerful than you!" I whispered. Silence descended again throughout the throne room. "We must find this boy and dispose of him. Artemis and her hunters will find him and bring him here!" Zeus yelled. "Yes Father!" I said and flashed us away.

Percy P.O.V

As soon as I registered the sound a giant boar and I know this sounds crazy but a giant boar smashed through the trees and swallowed the carcass whole. Suddenly my head started to go crazy and red swept my vision. I charged towards the boar and grabbed my makeshift spear. It was gigantic. Its tusks were easily 10 feet long. It stopped and turned and charged. Adrenaline pumped in my ears and just as it was going to hit me I used my momentum and sprinted up the tree. Its tusks drove through the bark and shattered the base. I dived off the trunk and speared it through its neck. Suddenly my body was wracked with shocks at what I had just done. My vision clouded black and spots danced before my eyes. And with that I passed out. Hours later, I woke to the sound of feet treading through the snow. My eyes caught sight of silver parkas and I quietly scrambled to my feet. Ducking I silently sprinted behind a tree and I heard a beautiful voice say "Who killed this big a monster, the amount of dust is massive!" she shouted. I backed away scared. Suddenly I snapped on a twig. Shit I thought "Over there!" the same, beautiful voice said. I started running as fast I could but I could feel the girls coming up fast. Suddenly a hole came in view. I dived in and held my breath. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my breathing sounded like I was heaving. "I can't find him!" shouted the same voice. "Shit!" she said again. Phew I thought and for the third time this day I fell asleep.

**Hi peeps.**

**So this is my new story it is about Percy but he isn't a son of Poseidon. He doesn't go to camp HB either. But this is the first book in a 5-10 book series I am writing. Yh so expect A bit of Calypso-Percy but they might not get together.**

**Peace out peeps!**

**The-haCkEr-will-rIsE**


	2. The Demigod Of Light-Chapter II

**Sup Guys**

**This is chapter two **

**Book 1**

**The demigod Of Light**

Artemis P.O.V

I led my hunters through the woods to the last spot where we saw the recently healed young boy. I signalled the girls to crouch and we stealthily waded through the waist high snow and crept forward into the clearing. "Stand down boy for I am Artemis goddess of the moon and these are my hunte-!" I stopped my outburst as I realised that the clearing was empty. There was a valley in the snow where we last saw the seemingly twelve year-old boy. "Phoebe we need to search the area for him. I want everyone to split up and score the area. I want every group to have at least three people per group. Every group must search for three miles straight out. Do not come back until my orders are carried out. Now MOVE!"

"Yes my lady!" My first in command answered and then walked off, my hunters in tow. I could hear her commanding voice over the dull thin air. "Split up, three in a group, and search three miles straight out. We can't lose him. GO!" So like me in my young days. Of course I'm commanding and hate boys but it is only because mother cherished Apollo not me. That is one of the reasons we fight. Everyone assumes it is a brother-sister love-hate relationship but in fact, I am jealous. Leto never gave a damn about me. It was always 'Apollo, Apollo, Apollo'. I was so pissed that's when I saw this little band of maidens, pledging themselves to me and my ways. I teleported to their camp and blessed them, giving them partial immortality as long as they stuck to their oath of maidenhood.

Suddenly I heard the sound of smashing wood and I instinctively crouched behind the nearest tree. Drawing my bow, I dived out from my cover and spun in a three sixty releasing a deadly arc of arrows in my wake. I turned round and came face to face with a colossal pile of newly made monster dust. I did not just do this. I would not be able to defeat a monster this big with only six arrows.

Judging by the amount of glittering dust. This monster would have to be the erymanthian boar.

Barley believing it, I calculated that it must have been that boy. Only Hercules has been the only

demigod to defeat the monster. Father used his master bolt to send it to tartarus. I have got to find

this boy... What was he, ten, eleven twelve? If father gained a hold of a child this powerful, we

could send Kronos, maybe even a primordial back to their slumber! This threat could become immense. If our enemies caught hold of him we could be wiped out. Not even the father of all, lord Chaos could save us from eternal damnation. I must gather my maidens I thought. "All Hunters to arms!" I cried and was immediately joined by my hunters who were about to set off for the search.

"The boy must be around here somewhere. Spread out and search for any life!" I ordered.

We set out and I started gathering my godly aura. It was a silver grey colour and was tiny compared to my father's. If I spent enough time gathering it, I could probably wipe out a small town, a city at most. My father could wipe out a major continent and my uncle Poseidon; he could wipe out half the world. Even though I was a major god, I was still completely out of my league compared to my father and my uncles.

It took about five minutes to fully charge and then I released it. My aura flowed through the air

picking out any signs of life. Once it locked onto a being it transported the image to my brain and I

knew where it was. My aura pulsed and I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. Aura searching takes a lot out of me. My silver glow started fading into a dull grey like Athena's captivating eyes and black spots danced before my vision. Sweat rolled down my face and just before I fell to the ground I felt a sharp image of a boy, poke itself into my mind.

**Sup peeps again my here,**

**Just got back from Devon and prepared two chapters next one will come probs today or tomoz. U r lucky 2 chapters in one day LOL.**

**Smiley Face**

**See ya **

**If you don't know I update once a week or more. Normally a lot more than once a week but just a precaution**

**See ya PEEPS **

**The-HaCkEr-wIlL-rIsE**


	3. The Demigod Of Light-Chapter III

**SUP PEEPS**

**HERE IT IS**

**CHAPTER III**

**The Demigod Of Light**

Percy P.O.V

I woke to the sound of sharpening metal, the annoying sound seeped into my eyes as I rubbed the sleep from my sleep clouded eyes. I crouched down and made my way slowly across the hollow under the tree. My head poked out of the small hole that led to the cavern. The melting snow flowed onto my head from the branches of the tree. I looked around. No one there I thought. So I stood up to be greeted with the sight of about forty or so girls in silver parkas around the age of thirteen to twenty one.

They were all gathering around one spot, a flash of auburn hair and silver eyes flew into my vision and I knew I had seen them before. Huh she must be the leader I thought. I didn't know what I was. I knew I was special but compared to this leader I felt tiny. Like a goddess standing in front of a mortal but I still felt powerful even though I was the mortal. Whenever I fell asleep, my wounds disappeared and when I woke up I felt more alive than ever before. Was I a half breed, a god a half blood? My friend, Benny told me all about the Greek myths and gods. The only reason I called those girls hunters was because they fit the description. They wore silver parkas like Artemis' hunters and my only thoughts were either that they were completely mad or that the girl, the leader with auburn hair and silver eyes was Artemis and they were her hunters.

Turning my attention back to the band of hunters. I saw that their leade- Artemis was awake now from her sleep and was gazing around the clearing we were in. She looked like she was searching for something... or someone. It took a moment for this to sink in. Shit I thought and instinctively ducked down. "Over there!" Artemis shouted in a commanding voice. I took off running. My feet sunk into the melting mounds of snow and before long my speed started fading and my stamina lowered. I flew past trees and plants all the while my strength fading. The hunters led by Artemis were gaining me. I could hear their shouts in the background of my ears. The sound of drawing bows and releasing of arrows filled my brain. Yes I know, an eleven year old knowing the sound of a bow being drawn crazy right? When I was in elementary school we did fake archery but somehow my bow turned into a real set of bow and arrows just as I pulled the string back. Long story short the incident ended up with a boy having an arrow stuck in his favourite 'unicorn' and me being expelled from the school. I mean come on a boy with a 'unicorn'!

Anyway back to the point, stupid ADHD and dyslexia. Suddenly I felt an arrow pierced itself into my calf and excruciating pain erupted into my lower leg. My leg crashed into the ground and before I knew it my face planted into the snow and the dirt. The snow filled my nose and sank down my throat. I could feel the vibrations of the huntress's feet as they ran past and circled me in a tight formation.

I lifted my head to be greeted with a punch to the nose and the taste of blood in my mouth. Bile rose up my throat and before I could spit it out i got punched again in the mouth, cracking my jaw in the process. Ouch I thought. "Get up boy!" spat Artemis menacingly. I laughed at her and spat my blood on her silver parka drenching it in crimson stains. "How dare you!" She practically screamed at me. I laughed again and replied "Hello Artemis, what a _pleasure _to meet you!" I cried my voice laced with sarcasm. A fist came flying at my face and with incredible reflexes I rolled out the way and hopped onto my feet back flipping over the maiden goddess and landing on a low branch on the tree behind her. She gasped in admiration for I was only and eleven year old. But I have had all my eleven years to be beaten and be powerless against people. Last year I met a man who trained me in gymnastiques while I was on the run just I had left the orphanage.

Using their stunned silence, I flipped off the branch and landed in the snow. I quickly climbed the nearest tree and by the time I was halfway up the tree they came back from their shock. I heard many shouts of "GET HIM!" And with that i jumped onto the highest branch and dived into the next tree.

**SUP AGAIN PEEPS**

**ANOTHER UPDATE TODAY**

**2 UPDATES IN A ROW I MEAN 'IMPRESSIVE!' **

***GIVES CLAP ON THE BACK***

**THANK YOU AND KEEP WAITING**

**SEE YA GUYS AND GALS  
**

**BYE  
**

**The-HaCkEr-wIlL-rIsE**


End file.
